1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to an electronic board game that provides audible and visual indications of the progress of the game to the game participant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic tone producing and musical games and toys are known. Such games and toys usually take the form of low cost musical instruments, such as pianos, organs and the like, or musical devices that automatically sequence through a plurality of tones or special effects. Electronically generated musical tones have also been utilized in conjunction with pinball type machines to indicate the progress of the game, and machines that generate a random sequence of numbers which must be guessed by a participant have been devised. However, while these machines do provide a great deal of amusement, such machines generally do not provide a game wherein a participant may play against the machine or with a device that controls the interaction of two participants.